


【静临】折原君的上衣前胸为什么湿了？

by ThornVineLily



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Izaya, alpha shizuo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily
Summary: -abo！-经典的静A临O-本来只是想自己产次肉为什么码了这么多……-泌乳梗（请不要打这只莉）-沙雕向-节操早就没有了出两毛能从看官们这里买一斤吗以上。可以接受？┐(´∀｀)┌Go！(^o^)／





	【静临】折原君的上衣前胸为什么湿了？

“……小、静哈，哈啊嗯嗯嗯……”

平和岛静雄用因为已经释放过一遍而清醒了一点的脑袋艰难地处理着目前的十级违和情况，比往常还要清晰地感觉自己需要再来三斤脑子。

折原临也，半小时前还在被他举着钢管追着的犬猿之仲，现在坐在他的胯上，主动地扭着蛮腰，每一次律动都散发出一阵甜美诱人的气息。平常的那张伶牙俐齿的嘴现在一句整话都说不出来，大口喘息着，透明的涎水自嘴角流下一道道银线，吐露出红艳的舌尖，唇角挂着被欲火与快感迷醉的微笑。往常尽是讥讽挑衅的透彻红眸现在在情欲中迷离着，似乎在看着静雄，满含笑意，可又完全没有聚焦。

这谁。我是谁。我在干啥。

(⊙_⊙)

这特么不是我认识的折原临也啊啊啊！！！(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

这跳蚤平常这么好闻的吗？

这么好看的吗？

这么欲求不满的吗？

重点是——

静雄面如死灰地看着眼前跳动着的两团还在漏水的雪白。

这么丰满的吗？！！

[两周前]

折原临也一脸冷漠. jpg地甩上了一扇刚推开的“空”教室门，里面的人激烈到根本没有鸟他。

夏天，各路信息素在空气中碰撞纠缠的大众发情时期，第二性别都还没分化的晚熟·豆芽菜折原君爬到天台上45度仰角看天。

父母常年在国外，整天照顾两个熊孩子双子妹妹就焦头烂额，能学成优等生已经不错了，还想着考虑自己的生理需求？

去你妹的吧。生理需求是什么，能吃吗。

没有人知（xiang）道（xin）的是，来神的搞事小能手，传说中拿身体换情报的碧池折原临也君，实际上是个心灵比班上一群（伪）处男都要为纯洁的少年。

高中学校并不再费心给这堆已经开始实践了的早熟青年提供生理课，又没有家长一脸凝重语重心长地跟他解释这类知识，加上其本人幼儿园不听小学睡觉初中放鸽子的生理课，结果就是临也长到高中，性认知极其匮乏，知道有三性记得家族性别遗传树会打飞机然后就……没了。虽然经常撞见在教室里做爱的情侣，但其实临也根本不知道爱到底怎么做的。他没那兴致查，也没兴致观察现实事例。

结合事实线索，临也已经坚定地认了自己会是α或β。家族遗传，往上数三代还是四代才有个Ω，女的。世界上有几个男Ω？再说你见过哪个Ω天天能给一个金毛怪物撵着满学校蹿的？只听闻过传说中的男Ω而从未见过的临也，每次看见新闻上Ω被强奸的报道都暗暗庆幸幸好老子不会是Ω。

不久之后，生活就给了还嫩的他一个大大的呵呵。

[一周前]

临也一把按下床头逼逼着的闹钟，一手抓起床边的红衬衫一手揉着眼睛，流利地往头上一套。

然后痛得叫出了声。

胸好疼！

他小心地把衬衫捞起来，站到了镜子前仔细检查。

是昨天给小静揍得吗？也没青紫什么的啊……

临也疑惑地摁了摁自己的胸。“嗯！”又疼得忍不住闷哼了一声。

好像……比平常软？

这么一按，临也觉得腿有些无力，一屁股坐回了床上。脸也莫名地热起来，不用看镜子就知道红起来了。

什么鬼啊……最近被小静追得少了缺乏锻炼了吗。

临也轻轻地放下了衬衫，吁出一口气。

反正不是什么大毛病，过段时间就好了吧。

感觉自己缺锻炼的折原君，于是那天就拿出了二十分的劲去某金发男生面前搬弄嘴皮子。结果自然是——

“I——za——yaaaaa！！！！”

静雄的怒吼响彻整个来神高中，伴随声波扩散开的还有他作为α的强大信息素，浓烈强势到临也确信全来神的α现在都已经萎了。

“诶呀，小静真是祸害了广大情侣呢！信息素那么强，你到底是α还是Ω啊，发情了一样-”

“闭上你的臭嘴乖乖来送死啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“啊咧——送死服务我不提供真是抱歉！”临也一边舔舔上挑的嘴角一边头也不回地喊去。

呀啊啊啊~小静的声音今天听起来也超级磁性嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿~(*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

好的好的我们来澄清一下。

折原临也是喜欢平和岛静雄的。

很明显啊好吗，喜欢一个人就去不停骚扰对方，跟小学生一样，极其幼稚的引起注意力的方式。但四，情商在幼儿园级别的静雄同学是感觉不到这种情感的。

所以临也小学生级的调戏vs.幼儿园生级情商目前为止效果为零。

临也如是悲愤地想着，还不忘适时地回头再怂恿静草履虫继续大吼大叫着追赶自己。

不经意间脚程慢了一点，让静雄赶得近了些。静雄全力将手中的钢架挥向临也，临也挂起自己最恼人的笑，将小刀转向静雄，做好了再说几句挑衅话语的准备——

下一秒，他的笑就动摇了。拿着小刀的手一晃，没时间反击，只能勉强躲过钢架。

腿又软了！

临也这一下躲得很狼狈，没有平日那样潇洒，趔趄了一步才站住脚。

钢架挟带着呼呼风声从他脸庞旁擦过，光是风都擦得临也脸疼。饱经摧残的水泥地面再次开了花，碎片四溅，临也几乎都能听见维修工人们的哀嚎。

“呀……真是对不起呢小静！我今天有点不舒服，失陪啦先。明天见不要太想我哦~❤”

临也在“我靠你X你病死吧老子不想每天都看到你那张臭脸”的单细胞叫声发出之前，就溜得没了影。

[五天前]

临也皱起眉头瞪着镜子里胸前明显的两个小团子。

他早搞懂不该戳这玩意了，手感倒是不错，摸起来可是生疼，就是闷闷的那种胀痛感，他老觉得摁一下会爆掉。

这是什么东西？长胖了？肿块？…癌症？……雌性激素分泌过多？临也还记得看到过有男生因为平时吃零食过多而导致胸部增生的案例……永远以速食饭团当早午饭填肚子的折原君后背一凉。

好在还不算太大，只要不挺胸T恤一套外套一披就看不大出来了。镜子里黑发的纤瘦男生叹了口气。本来自己体形就小，现在还长胸，再过几天怕是穿个裙子戴个假发可以完美地混进女厕所。

九琉璃从他没关的房门探进头来：“阿临哥，饭……”

小女孩的声音在看见石化在镜子前的哥哥之后就没了下文，棕眼睛从临也尴尬到僵硬的脸上游走到其胸前白白的弧度上。

临也总是觉得自家九琉璃妹妹就是从看见哥哥光着膀子带着胸上两团肉站在镜子前那一刻开始精神变得不正常的。

临也嘴角有点抽搐：“啊，九琉璃。我马上下去，你就不用跟舞流说什么了-”

舞流选择在那个时刻出现在门口。

“呜哇！阿临哥又在干什么变态的事情？！胸那是怎么了阿临哥是终于开始发育了吗还站在镜子前面欣赏啊啊啊九琉姐我们走不要让这个景象瞎了眼睛……”

临也还总是觉得自己这个哥哥就是从自家舞流妹妹看见哥哥光着膀子带着胸上两团肉站在镜子前那一刻开始精神变得更加不正常的。

[第二天]

今天踏马有体育课。

/微笑下透着疲惫/

临也向天感谢运动服除了短裤紧一点学校运动服上衣的短袖超级宽松，麻袋一样穿上就基本看不见人。运动的时候放放水幅度小一点好了，反正平时大家都是各做各的不会多看别人一眼的。临也深吸一口气，有种即将上战场的壮烈感。

准备运动整套都平安无事地做完了，一口气没松下来呢他们一米五的β小土豆体育老师立马扯起公鸭嗓叫道：“好啦好啦，接下来做仰卧起坐！分组做，板口跟南川，岸谷跟志野……”

有一种不祥的预感沿着临也的脊柱慢慢爬上来。

“……平和岛，你跟折原一组！你们再打起架来全班就都给我围着操场跑十圈，听见了吗！！”

这不是废话吗纯粹找借口让大家跑圈啊我们俩凑在一起哪有不打架的道理为什么我们打架要让全班罚圈？！！折原君感受着全班幽怨的目光和同时向他攻击的信息素，脸上笑容满面，内心歇斯底里。

“我肯定是没有问题，利田先生，但是我觉得小静这种完全不知道自控力为何物的野兽是没法不打架的……”只要有关小静的事就一定要损一句的找死属性什么时候才能改呢，临也想扇自己一巴掌。

“临——也——！”

身边的新罗朝天掩面。“折原君，实际上我觉得，你只要少说一句话，我们就能少跑十圈步。”

临也同样表示无奈，然鹅本性难移改不了呀。┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌

好不容易那边门田把静雄劝住了，全班才免了立马跑十圈的命运。静雄气势汹汹地跺着脚过来，临也很乖地首先坐下了，静雄一屁股坐在临也腿上，α信息素浓到让临也头昏，两只巨爪一边一个按住他的大腿，大有你小子敢说什么废话我就断了你腿的架势。

“喂小静……至少把信息素收敛下吧？这样别人是没法专心运动的啊。”

静雄切了一声。“你一个性别都没分化的跳蚤那么在意信息素干什么？反正对你半点影响没有。”他嘴上这么说着，临也还是立马觉出空气里咄咄逼人的信息素一下弱了不少。小静总是这样，嘴硬心软，要不是经常打架弄得跟刚从恐怖电影里出来一样估计追求者还会更多一点呢。

所以才给他找这么多架打，因为要是不这么做的话，就要给别人抢走啦。把他的形象塑造得再可怕点也没事，反正最后留在他身边的还有临也。尽管如此还是会捕捉到有女生在走廊里红着脸偷偷瞟着静雄，甚至有次碰巧看见一个可爱的Ω女孩子给他递情书——临也那天躲在墙角看完了全过程，差点没咬碎牙。虽说女生口中的“静雄君”当时脸红得像熟番茄，明显还憋着气很努力地不去闻小姑娘因为害羞而更加浓郁的信息素，眼睛瞟天瞟地瞟窗外都不敢直视女生脸的样子很可爱……但是他家小静一直都很帅……个子又高身体比例又好脸部线条有棱有角还有肌肉……我的天啊那肌肉……领口再往下拉一点就能看见……

“你瞅啥？傻了？”

临也这才意识到刚刚自己一直在跟变态一样盯着静雄想入非非，对面的金发男生给他盯得浑身都不舒坦，手有点不知道往哪里放的样子，转移到地上去了。两个人大眼瞪小眼，临也过了几秒才意识到跟静雄脸离得太近了，微皱的眉头和稍稍眯起来的茶色眼睛比以往都要近，甚至能觉到对方的呼吸一次次轻拂到脸上。

“……我在想，小静的脸近了看果然比平常还蠢。”临也把双手放到脑后向后倒去，祈祷着静雄没有注意到他热到差点爆炸的脸。静雄出乎意料地只轻轻“切”了一声，没有冲他脸给上一拳头。

第一个仰卧起坐动作刚开始成形折原君就发现了一个问题。

我要是躺下的话。

这世上有种东西叫地心引力。

So衣服就会往下沉。

So衣服就从不贴胸变成贴胸了。

……

(´･ᴗ･`)emmmm。

So我的尺寸就会很明显。

想到了这个问题时临也已经躺了一半了。

于是他就采用了女生最常用的仰卧起坐放水方式：抬头弓背，后背着地。

但是当然认真的平和岛君是不会容许他放水的。

“你好好做。”这么说着，静雄就伸出一只手去按临也的肩膀。

心虚的人都很容易反应过激知道吧？

静雄的指尖碰到临也那一瞬间，临也就触电了似的立马抬起手挡：“你别碰我！”

然而他们俩这个距离，动作过大的后果是不堪设想的。

其后果就是临也一手胡进了静雄嘴里。

全班的头都顺着临也那一声叫转过来看着这对活宝。届时临也的手还插在静雄嘴里。

静默。

三秒过后。

“我\哔——\。”

\省略操场草皮以及足球架篮球架是如何（又）被毁掉的十分钟过程\

命中注定的十圈还是发生了。

当然是在犬猿之仲被劝开并挨 ~~小土豆~~ 利田先生狗血淋头一顿之后了。并且——

“-@#￥%罚你们两个给我并排跑！这么合不来的话放学之后一起留校！”

新罗小声对门田说：“小土豆知道怎么惩罚他们，但是他不知道怎么维护学校设施来保住他的工资。”

“岸谷！你跟门田多加两圈！”

门田：我做错了什么

……

跑了十步之后折原君就发现了第二个问题。

他终于理解女生为什么要穿文胸了。

真的真的跑起来甩得很难受。

换在平时，跑十圈那根本不算什么，他跟静雄都是互追着就第一第二个跑完了，跟玩儿一样。最近可情况特殊。临也跑步都得微弓着腰，每跑一步都能感觉到胸在衣服里剧烈地抖一下，让他跑得面部抽搐。特别是身边还有一个面部更为抽搐的散发着阵阵黑气和α信息素的平和岛静雄。

临也发誓他这辈子跑步都没这么累过。他喘得肺疼，两腿发软。脸好热，绝对也很红。汗不停流进脖颈里，汗湿的黑发贴在前额上，不时落到眼睛里，他不得不一直伸手拨上去。

热。最突出的感觉就是热。热得头晕脑胀，眼前的跑道越来越模糊，喘气越来越重，身边α信息素的味道给热气熏得越来越浓郁，连绵不断地钻进鼻子里，让他喉咙发干。身体要烧起来了，喘不过气，肺里充满了霸道的α信息素气味，味道又令他安心，又令他身体越发无力。衣服几乎全都被汗浸湿了，紧紧裹着身体，随着每个动作滑过皮肤。好难受，跑不动了，渴，热，胸涨得发痛，需要，要……

要什么呢……临也不清楚。清楚的是系统中循环着的信息素，是身体里冲撞着的热度，是跟自己并肩跑着的，喜欢的人的沉重呼吸声。要什么呢……想要离身边高大的男生再近一点，他为什么这么远呢，为什么注意不到我，我好难受，只有小静，只要小静来帮我……

……

静雄感到自己的袖子被拽住了。

他扭头一看，临也弯着腰，一只手拽着他的袖子，另一只胳膊紧紧抱住胸，喘得很惨，带着哭腔和小小的呜咽。临也脸红到了脖子根，不，全身都发红，苍白的皮肤下泛着粉色，显得更加娇嫩。黑头发的发尖直往下滴汗，衣服也都黏在他身上，那些优美的肌肉线条都给强调得清清楚楚。临也微微抬头跟静雄对上了视线，把他吓了一跳。临也眼眶里亮亮的液体马上就要溢出来，红眼睛全是水雾和哀求，像被欺负了的小猫。

静雄的喉结动了一下，嘴有点发干。

然后他巴不得呼自己两巴掌。

靠靠靠呸呸满脑子都什么少儿不宜的想法！！帮把手要紧！“临，临也……”

新罗选择在那个时刻跑过他们身边。

“哇啊，折原君的衣服前胸为什么都湿了？怎么出这么多汗？”

“你就闭上嘴专心跑你的十二圈！”静雄冲着新罗的背影喊了一句，没有注意到临也突然打了个激灵。

真的，出这么多汗正常吗？中暑了吗？并不懂很多医疗知识的静雄猜测着。

“小静……”

突然出声的临也把静雄从神游中吓了回来。“小静，我、我难受……”

五大三粗的金发 ~~不良~~ 男生看着面前抽泣着的一只折原君不知所措：“你，额，这么难受吗，那我送你去医务室吧-”

“不要！”临也睁大了眼，拨浪鼓似的摇着头。“不要不要不要不要。”那只纤细的手从袖子落下，无力的滑到静雄更大的手里。“不去医务室，我…唔嗯、不要去……小静……”

“好好不去，那就不去了。”静雄用自己从来都没做到过的轻柔力度把临也的手握住，扭头冲操场另一边发动技能：河东狮吼。“ ** **利田先生！临也中暑了我带他去休息！**** ”

他没鸟小土豆喊回来什么，一个流畅的动作把临也抄起来搂在怀里。这都什么跟什么了……静雄在临也把脸埋进他脖颈里时默默想着。临也的体温比他想象的还高，几乎能赶上他自己的了。这么轻，这家伙吃什么长大的啊。看着还有点肌肉，抱起来一把骨架子，静雄觉得新罗那种弱鸡都能把临也扛起来……不对，凭什么要让新罗扛临也！

“咿……”临也的头往里蹭了蹭，柔顺的黑丝擦过静雄的皮肤，后者的耳朵尖瞬间涨得比临也还深了一个色号。比女孩子的头发还软，跟对自己表白的那个Ω学妹有的一拼。娇小的女生在得知自己有喜欢的人之后，很好脾气地笑着要拥抱，头埋在他胸膛的时候及腰的头发一路拂过他尴尬地环住小姑娘腰的小臂上。那一瞬间，静雄紧张到一片空白的脑子好像听到了不远处的墙角有一声疑似锤墙的声音……？

想跑了！静雄觉得自己今天真特么欠扇。临也深深地吸进了一口气，怎么感觉……是在闻自己？！

终于走到树荫下时，静雄觉得自己脑子已经肾虚了。临也似乎好了一点，皮肤的潮红色褪了下去，眼泪也——谢天谢地——停了闸。“好点了？”临也虚弱地点点头。

看着眼前死抱住胸瘫坐在树荫下的黑发男生，静雄挺不放心：“出了那么多汗是不是把上衣脱下来比较好？”

“不用！”临也立马回答。“我在这休息会就好。我好很多了。就最近有点生病了而已。就这样。”

“没事的话我继续去跑了……”挠着后脑勺，静雄转过身，背对着临也走回跑道，挡住了自己红得透透的脸。

静雄君今天，好像幼儿园毕业了呢。可喜可贺。

 TBC~❤


End file.
